meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Squig Whiskers
Whiskers Squig(VWF118) was born on February 1, 2007 in the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was either Petra, Flo or Ella and her father was an unknown male. Squig was born in a mixed litter of eight pups which included Burdock(VWF115), Rhogan Josh(VWM116), Amira(VWF117), Chiriqui(VWF119), Rufus(VWM120), Etosha(VWM121) and Murray(VWM122). Thanks to the big litter, the Whiskers were brought up to forthy-seven members, the biggest the group had ever been. However their territory could not support such a large family. In March 2007 the group was split into two halves. Burdock, Rhogan Josh and Amira stayed with the Whiskers while Squig, Rufus, Chiriqui, Etosha and Murray went with the splinter group. Aztecs The splinter group was called the Aztecs. After a few months Monkulus became the dominant female of the group, but by that time many members had left. Once they were established the Aztecs were made up of eight members: Monkulus, Flo, Billy, Bananas, Squig, Etosha, Chiriqui and Murray. Etosha and Chiriqui were both later taken by predators, and Squig's sibling Burdock left the Whiskers to join the Aztecs. In September 2007 a Young Ones male named Homestar Runner joined the group and became the dominant male. That same month Murray died from TB. In October 2007 the Incas Mob, a group made up of Whiskers males led by Zaphod, joined the Aztecs. Homestar Runner was kicked out and Squig's grandfather Zaphod became the new dominant male. In December 2007 Squig became pregnant for the first time but she aborted her litter. In early 2008 Flo, Bananas and Billy were eventually evicted and later teamed up with wild males to form the Van Helsing, leaving Squig and Burdock as the oldest subordinate females in the group. In October 2008 Squig was evicted for the first time along with Burdock, but they both rejoined the group. In January 2009 Squig was pregnant for the second time after mating with a rover named Jason Bourne. She gave birth but her pups were killed, either by Monkulus or Burdock who were both pregnant. Squig was evicted in July and September 2009, even though she wasn't pregnant on either occasions. In December 2009 she, Burdock and Proteus were all pregnant but all of their litters were lost a month later. In May 2010 the Aztecs had an encounter with the Baobab. Squig was separated from the group and went roving for males at the Baobab but she didn't mate with any of them. Following this she rejoined the Aztecs. Squig was evicted in July and October 2009 but managed to return to the group on both occasions. In December 2010 Squig, Mimi and Proteus left the group. Squig was sighted in April and May 2011 trying to rejoin the Aztecs. She was given a radio collar so she could be tracked. From July to October, Squig made no appearence and was almost considered Last Seen. However she reappeared in November 2011. She was seen with Krueger, an ex-Van Helsing male who was living in Pandora. The couple stayed together for several days before separating. Krueger resumed roving, while Squig went back to living on her own. However in December 2011, she was sighted with a handful of wild males. Sadly the males were infected with the highly contagious and lethal disease, tuberculosis. Squig was Last Seen in January 2012, it's unlikely that the group survived due to the disease. Links Whiskers Mob Aztecs Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Wild group meerkats Category:Roving females Category:Last Seen meerkats